List of IMAX films
This is a list of films either shot with IMAX cameras or digitally remastered for display in IMAX theaters. Films that may have been projected onto IMAX screens using the standard 35mm print, such as Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, are not listed. Ride-based short films using IMAX technology, such as Back to the Future: The Ride, are also not listed. Due of the ease of downconverting, most IMAX 3D films have also been remastered and exhibited in 2D, with an appropriate name change (example: “Space Station 3D” becomes “Space Station”). The US premiere dates, where available, are also displayed. 1970s *Tiger Child (1970) *North of Superior (1971) *Garden Isle (August 1973) (First OMNIMAX film.) *Circus World (1974) *To Fly! (July 1, 1976) *Genesis (1978) *Lupin III: Lupin and the Clones (3D) (December 16, 1978) *Living Planet (1979) *Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro (3D) (December 15, 1979) 1980s *The Eruption of Mount St. Helens! (1980) *The Great Barrier Reef (1981) *Hail Columbia! (1982) *Golgo 13 (3D) (1983) *Urusei Yatsura: Only You (3D) (February 13, 1983) *People of the Sun (1983) *An American Adventure (1983) *Speed (1984) *Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer (3D) (February 11, 1984) *Grand Canyon: The Hidden Secrets (June 16, 1984) *Chronos (1985) *The Dream Is Alive (OMNIMAX) (1985) *We Are Born of Stars (3D) (1985) *Urusei Yatsura: Remember My Love (3D) (January 26, 1985) *Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon (3D) (July 13, 1985) *Niagara: Miracles, Myths, and Magic (1986) *Transitions (3D) (1986) (First true IMAX 3D film) *Urusei Yatsura: Lum the Forever (3D) (February 22, 1986) *Fight! Iczer-1 (1987) *Seasons (1987) *Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan (3D) (1987) *Beavers (1988) *Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (3D) (February 6, 1988) *The First Emperor of China (1989) *To the Limit (1989) 1990s 1990 *Blue Planet (1990) 1991 *Adventure! Iczer-3 (1991) *Ring of Fire (January 19, 1991) *Antarctica (October 18, 1991) *Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling (November 2, 1991) (usually shown as a double-feature with 'Ranma ½: Big Battle of Nekonron') *Ranma ½: Big Battle of Nekonron (November 2, 1991) (usually shown as a double-feature with 'Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling') 1992 *Fires of Kuwait (1992) *Momentum (1992) (First IMAX HD film.) *Mountain Gorilla (1992) *Tropical Rainforest (1992) *Rolling Stones to the MAX (1992) *Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo (3D) (1992) 1993 *Hidden Hawaii (1993) *The Discoverers (1993) *The Secret of Life on Earth (1993) *Flight of the Aquanaut (1993) *Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose (3D) (May 12, 1993) (First anime to be presented in true IMAX 3D) *Battle Angel Alita (3D) (August 21, 1993) 1994 *Destiny in Space (1994) *Into the Deep (3D) (1994) *Yellowstone (1994) *Iczelion (1994) *Africa: The Serengeti (April 1, 1994) *Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice (3D) (December 4, 1994) 1995 *Mystery of the Maya (1995) *Search for the Great Sharks (1995) *The Living Sea (February 1995) *Titanica (April 1995) *Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (3D) (April 22, 1995) *Wings of Courage (3D) (June 16, 1995) *Stormchasers (October 1995) *Across the Sea of Time (3D) (October 20, 1995) *Sailor Moon SuperS: The Black Dream Hole (3D) (December 23, 1995) 1996 *Cosmic Voyage (1996) *Survival Island (1996) *The Magic of Flight (1996) *Zion Canyon: Treasure of the Gods (1996) *Wanted: Lupin III, Dead or Alive (April 20, 1996) *Special Effects: Anything Can Happen (July 4, 1996) *L5: First City in Space (3D) (October 11, 1996) 1997 *Alaska: Spirit of the Wild (1997) *Amazon (1997) *Super Speedway (1997) *Whales: An Unforgettable Journey (1997) *The Hidden Dimension (3D) (May 9, 1997) *Thrill Ride: The Science of Fun (July 11, 1997) *Mission to Mir (October 17, 1997) *The IMAX Nutcracker (3D) (November 27, 1997) 1998 *Mysteries of Egypt (1998) *The Greatest Places (1998) *Everest (March 6, 1998) *Pocket Monsters: Mewtwo's Counterattack (3D) (July 18, 1998) *T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous (3D) (October 23, 1998) 1999 *Alien Adventure (3D) (1999) *Hemingway: A Portrait (usually shown as a double-feature with 'The Old Man and the Sea') (1999) *Siegfried & Roy: The Magic Box (3D) (1999) *The Old Man and the Sea (usually shown as a double-feature with 'Hemingway: A Portrait') (1999) *Wolves (March 1, 1999) *Encounter in the Third Dimension (3D) (March 31, 1999) *Island of the Sharks (April 30, 1999) *Extreme (June 11, 1999) *Pocket Monsters: Lugia's Explosive Birth (3D) (July 17, 1999) *Amazing Journeys (October 15, 1999) *Galapagos (October 27, 1999) 2000s 2000 *Fantasia 2000 (January 1, 2000) (First American feature-length film to be released in IMAX; later received a release in 35 mm.) *Cirque du Soleil: Journey of Man 3D (2000) *Ultimate G's (2000) *Dolphins (April 14, 2000) *Michael Jordan to the MAX (May 5, 2000) *Adventures in Wild California (May 12, 2000) *Pocket Monsters: Emperor of the Crystal Tower (3D) (July 8, 2000) *Ocean Oasis (September 13, 2000) *Solarmax (September 15, 2000) *Cyberworld 3D (October 6, 2000) 2001 *Bears (2001) *Great North (2001) *Lost Worlds: Life in the Balance (2001) *The Legend of Loch Lomond (2001) *Shackleton's Antarctic Adventure (February 10, 2001) *Haunted Castle (3D) (February 23, 2001) *Journey into Amazing Caves (March 2001) *All Access: Front Row. Backstage. Live. (May 20, 2001) *China: The Panda Adventure (June 9, 2001) *Pocket Monsters: Celebi: A Timeless Encounter (3D) (July 7, 2001) *The Human Body (October 14, 2001) *Ski to the Max (October 18, 2001) 2002 *Lewis & Clark: Great Journey West (2002) *SOS Planet (3D) (2002) *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones: The IMAX Experience (2002) (First IMAX DMR film.) *Straight Up: Helicopters in Action (2002) *Beauty and the Beast: Re-Release (January 1, 2002) *Kilimanjaro: To the Roof of Africa (March 1, 2002) *Space Station 3D (April 27, 2002) *Ultimate X: The Movie (May 6, 2002) *Australia: Land Beyond Time (May 25, 2002) *India: Kingdom of the Tiger (June 14, 2002) *Pocket Monsters: Guardian Spirits of the Water Capital: Latios and Latias (3D) (July 13, 2002) *Apollo 13: The IMAX Experience (September 12, 2002) *Pulse: A Stomp Odyssey (October 17, 2002) *Jane Goodall's Wild Chimpanzees (October 25, 2002) *Santa vs. the Snowman 3D (November 1, 2002) *Treasure Planet: The IMAX Experience (November 27, 2002) *The Lion King: Re-Release (December 25, 2002) 2003 *Misadventures in 3D (2003) *Roar: Lions of the Kalahari (2003) *Texas: The Big Picture (2003) *Ocean Wonderland 3D (February 11, 2003) *Coral Reef Adventure (February 14, 2003) *Ghosts of the Abyss (3D) (April 11, 2003) *Adrenaline Rush: The Science of Risk (April 18, 2003) *Country Music: The Spirit of America (June 2, 2003) *The Matrix Reloaded: The IMAX Experience (June 6, 2003) *Pocket Monsters: Wishing Star of the Seven Nights: Jirachi (3D) (July 18, 2003) *Bugs! A Rainforest Adventure (3D) (July 25, 2003) *Volcanoes of the Deep Sea (September 14, 2003) *The Matrix Revolutions: The IMAX Experience (November 5, 2003) *Young Black Stallion (December 7, 2003) 2004 *Sharks 3D (2004) *NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience (March 12, 2004) *The Doom Stone: The IMAX Experience (June 4, 2004) *InuYasha (3D) (June 4, 2004) *Pocket Monsters: Visitor From the Space Fissure: Deoxys (3D) (July 23, 2004) *Spider-Man 2: The IMAX Experience (July 23, 2004) *The Polar Express: The IMAX 3D Experience (November 10, 2004) (First American feature-length film to be released in both 35 mm and IMAX 3D.) *Fighter Pilot: Operation Red Flag (December 2, 2004) 2005 *Wild Safari 3D (2005) *Appleseed: The IMAX 3D Experience (January 14, 2005) *Aliens of the Deep (3D) (January 28, 2005) *Mystic India (February 2005) *Mystery of the Nile (February 17, 2005) *Robots: The IMAX Experience (March 11, 2005) *Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie (April 15, 2005) *Battle Doll Angelic Layer: The IMAX 3D Experience (June 8, 2005) *Batman Begins: The IMAX Experience (June 15, 2005) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The IMAX Experience (July 15, 2005) *Pocket Monsters: Mew and the Wave Guiding Hero: Lucario (3D) (July 17, 2005) *Magnificent Desolation: Walking on the Moon 3D (September 23, 2005) *The Terminator: The IMAX 3D Experience (October 14, 2005) *Arjuna: The IMAX 3D Experience (November 18, 2005) *Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Friends of the Snowy Sky: The IMAX 3D Experience (December 9, 2005) *Wired to Win (December 2005) 2006 *Hurricane on the Bayou (2006) *Roving Mars (January 27, 2006) *Greece: Secrets of the Past (February 16, 2006) *Deep Sea 3D (March 3, 2006) *V for Vendetta: The IMAX Experience (March 17, 2006) *Poseidon: The IMAX Experience (May 12, 2006) *Superman Returns: The IMAX 3D Experience (partial 3D) (June 28, 2006) *Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea - Manaphy (3D) (July 14, 2006) *The Ant Bully: The IMAX 3D Experience (July 28, 2006) *Lupin III: Seven Days Rhapsody (3D) (September 8, 2006) *Open Season: The IMAX 3D Experience (September 29, 2006) *Happy Feet: The IMAX Experience (November 17, 2006) *Pretty Cure Splash Star: Tic-Tac Crisis On Thin Ice: The IMAX 3D Experience (December 6, 2006) *Night at the Museum: The IMAX Experience (December 22, 2006) *Negima!: The IMAX 3D Experience (December 25, 2006) 2007 *The Alps (2007) *Terminator 2: Judgment Day: The IMAX Experience (February 9, 2007) *300: The IMAX Experience (March 9, 2007) *Dinosaurs Alive 3D (March 30, 2007) *Dinosaurs: Giants of Patagonia 3D (April 5, 2007) *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back: The IMAX Experience (April 13, 2007) *African Adventure: Safari in the Okavango (3D) (May 1, 2007) *Spider-Man 3: The IMAX Experience (May 4, 2007) *Mummies 3D: Secrets of the Pharaohs (May 25, 2007) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: The IMAX 3D Experience (partial 3D) (July 11, 2007) *Pocket Monsters: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (3D) (July 13, 2007) *Pokémon The Movie 2000: The Power of One: The IMAX Experience (July 20, 2007) *Iczer-One: An IMAX 3-D Experience (September 14, 2007) *Transformers: The IMAX Experience (September 21, 2007) *Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure (3D) (October 5, 2007) *Pretty Cure: The IMAX 3D Experience (October 14, 2007) *Pokémon 3 The Movie: Spell of the Unown: The IMAX Experience (November 9, 2007) *Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Adventure in the Mirror Kingdom: The IMAX 3D Experience (November 9, 2007) *Beowulf: The IMAX 3D Experience (November 16, 2007) *Appleseed Ex Machina: The IMAX 3D Experience (November 16, 2007) *I Am Legend: The IMAX Experience (December 14, 2007) *Cutey Honey 1: The IMAX 3D Experience (December 28, 2007) 2008 *Dolphins and Whales 3D: Tribes of the Ocean (2008) *Grand Canyon Adventure: River at Risk (2008) *Wild Ocean 3D (2008) *U2 3D (January 23, 2008) *Vexille: The IMAX 3D Experience (January 25, 2008) *The Spiderwick Chronicles: The IMAX Experience (February 14, 2008) *Shine a Light: The IMAX Experience (April 4, 2008) *Speed Racer: The IMAX Experience (May 9, 2008) *Kung Fu Panda: The IMAX Experience (June 6, 2008) *The Dark Knight: The IMAX Experience (July 18, 2008) *Pocket Monsters: Giratina and the Sky Bouquet: Shaymin (3D) (July 18, 2008) *Fly Me to the Moon: The IMAX 3D Experience (August 8, 2008) *Iczer-Three: An IMAX 3-D Experience (September 12, 2008) *Steep (September 26, 2008) *Eagle Eye: The IMAX Experience (September 26, 2008) *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go: Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets: The IMAX 3D Experience (November 7, 2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa: The IMAX Experience (November 7, 2008) *Mahoromatic: The IMAX 3D Experience (November 21, 2008) *Pretty Cure Max Heart: The IMAX 3D Experience (November 27, 2008) *The Day the Earth Stood Still: The IMAX Experience (December 12, 2008) 2009 *Around the World in 50 Years (3D) *Under the Sea 3D (February 13, 2009) *Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (February 27, 2009) *Watchmen: The IMAX Experience (March 6, 2009) *Pretty Cure All Stars: The IMAX 3D Experience (March 20, 2009) *Monsters vs. Aliens: The IMAX 3D Experience (March 27, 2009) *Star Trek: The IMAX Experience (May 8, 2009) *Plastic Little (3D) (May 15, 2009) *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian: The IMAX Experience (May 22, 2009) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: The IMAX 3D Experience (June 24, 2009) *Cutey Honey 2: The IMAX 3D Experience (July 17, 2009) *Pocket Monsters: To the Conquering of Space Time (3D) (July 17, 2009) *Girls High: The IMAX Experience (August 15, 2009) *Iczelion: An IMAX 3-D Experience (September 11, 2009) *Fresh Pretty Cure: The Many Secrets of the Toy Kingdom!?: The IMAX 3D Experience (October 31, 2009) *A Christmas Carol: The IMAX 3D Experience (November 6, 2009) *Avatar: The IMAX 3D Experience (December 18, 2009) *Pretty Cure Splash Star: The IMAX 3D Experience (December 25, 2009) 2010s 2010 *Hubble 3D (February 4, 2010) *Winds of Nostalgio: The IMAX 3D Experience (February 12, 2010) *Alice in Wonderland: The IMAX 3D Experience (March 5, 2010) *How to Train Your Dragon: The IMAX 3D Experience (March 26, 2010) *Shrek Goes Fourth: The IMAX 3D Experience (May 21, 2010)SHREK GOES FOURTH: AN IMAX 3D EXPERIENCE – MAY 2010 *The Tree of Life: The IMAX Experience (Summer 2010) *Rosario + Vampire: The IMAX 3D Experience (November 19, 2010) *Yes! Prety Cure 5: The IMAX 3D Experience (December 25, 2010) 2011 *Spider-Man 4: The IMAX Experience (May 6, 2011) *Kung Fu Panda 2: The IMAX Experience (June 3, 2011) *Ramen Fighter Miki: The IMAX 3D Experience (July 15, 2011) *Yes! Prety Cure 5 Go Go!: The IMAX 3D Experience (December 25, 2011) 2012 *Sonic the Hedgehog: The IMAX Experience (April 27, 2012) *Digimon Tamers: The IMAX 3D Experience (August 24, 2012) *Fresh Pretty Cure: The IMAX 3D Experience (December 25, 2012) See also *List of IMAX DMR films *List of IMAX-based rides * References